


Конец Кожаного лица

by bhbyf



Category: LeatherFace - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Конец Кожаного лица

На две вещи они натолкнулись фактически одновременно: на бессознательное тело и листовку. Тело спрятали в багажник, листовку взяли в салон, почитать.

\- Разыскивается опасный преступник, - прочитала Лиза. Катя, сидевшая за рулем, кивнула. – А про награду ничего не написано.

\- Значит, такой преступник, - пожала плечами Катя. – Был бы опасный по-настоящему, за него бы деньги давали, и немалые. 

\- В нападениях использовал бензопилу, топор, нож. Умеет водить разные виды техники. Силен, вынослив, - прочитала Лиза дальше. 

\- Хороший мужчина, хозяйственный, рукастый, - согласилась Катя.

\- Скорее всего, имеет тайное убежище, в котором прячется от полиции, - продолжила читать Лиза.

\- Домовитый, - кивнула Катя.

\- Все его подельники, которые одновременно были и его приемной семьей, уничтожены, - дочитала Лиза.

\- Еще и сирота! – восхитилась Катя. – Ни свекруха не припрется кровь пить и права качать, ни пьяный братец деньги клянчить. Идеально!

\- Та ладно тебе, - отмахнулась Лиза.

\- Не тупи, - шикнула не нее Катя. – Эх, была бы я свободна, никогда бы не прошла мимо такого мужчины. А тебе сам Бог велел, как говорится. Хватит холостячить, пора о будущем подумать! Не девочка уже. 

\- Он страшный, - скривилась Лиза.

\- С лица воду не пить, - поучительно сказала Катя. – Главное, что все остальное при нем. Тем более, извини, подруга, но и ты красавица уже не самой первой свежести. Часики-то тикают, как ни молодись.

\- Та не, - покачала головой Лиза, краснея. – Давай его в полицию сдадим, не его! Подобрали на дороге бандита…

\- Ага, бандита сдадим – котов подбирать начнем? – съязвила Катя. – Надоест – тогда и сдашь. А так – надо хвататься за возможность. Твой поезд и так ушел, считай, на мотоцикле догоняем! Так что никаких возражений слушать не буду! 

\- А как мы его домой привезем? – сдалась Лиза.

\- Как израильские спецслужбы! – отмахнулась Катя. – Не боись, схемы еще до нас придуманы и отточены!

\- А если он со мной жить не захочет? – выдвинула последний козырь Лиза. – Вон, и Сережка сбежал, и Колька, и Петенька…

\- А ты не тупи, - строго сказала Катя, - милой будь, улыбайся, борщика ему, водочки, забеременей сразу – и не денется никуда, в чужой стране тем более! Паспорт после загса только отдадим… Или после второго ребенка… Там уже по ситуации разберемся. Ты не трусь, с такой подругой, как я, не пропадешь! – пафосно добавила Катя.

Лиза, краснея, кивнула. Да, с такой подругой пропасть было тяжело.


End file.
